


Be Yourself, Chuck

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a lot to learn about the spy life.  Luckily, he has his family, and Sarah, to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Yourself, Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2010.

Title: Be Yourself, Chuck  
Song: Be Yourself  
Artist: Audioslave  
Fandom: Chuck

 

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
